Melting the Ice
by ejb2987
Summary: When John leaves Bobby starts to change in a disturbing way. Can the Xmen get him back,can John even help him, It's a race against time. Between X2 and X3. eventual BobbyJohn
1. Approaching Cold

Melting the Ice

Chapter 1: Approaching Cold

Note: this happens in the movieverse and between the second and third movie.

* * *

Bobby got off the plane once they had gotten back to the mansion after their little talk to the president. He was an emotional storm right now. Besides the fact that some psycho had tried to use the professor to destroy all mutants, Magneto had gotten his hands into it and had tried to kill all humans in retaliation. On the way his family had discovered he was a mutant and his own brother had called the cops. 

To top it all off his best friend the one that had been there through all the times he couldn't control his powers had abandoned him to join Magneto. What he couldn't find out was why John leaving bothered him the most out of all the things that had happened. The thing was that he had a feeling that something terribly wrong was going to happen if Johnny wasn't with them. He caught himself looking around constantly trying to find the youg mutant with that smirk that always made him smile.

Bobby scratched absently at his chest. Damn that iches! Bobby started to walk faster trying to get to his room before anyone tried to talk to him. "Bobby wait up!!" Damn to late. Bobby turned around and saw Rogue running towards him.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked in concern. Bobby stared at the young lady in front of him and the only thing that went through his head was 'what did I see in her'.It wasn't like she was extremely beautiful, she did have a certain charm but Bobby found that he didn't find it indearing at all.

"Yeah I'm fine.I'm just gonna go to my room and take a shower." Bobby turned around and walked away before she could say anything. He finally reached his room and locked the door. He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. Bobby slowly took off his clothes and was about to get in the shower when something in the mirror caught his attention. Bobby stared into the mirror in cold interest. He brought his hand up to right between his pecs were he had been itching for a while. His hand ran over the patch of solid ice.

There was a patch of ice in the middle of his chest. Bobby ran is fingers over it to find that it was slick to the touch. When he looked close enough he could see his the muscles as clear as day. He flexed a pec and watched in amusement as the muscle contracted.

"Huh, weird." Bobby walked towards the shower and stepped under the water. Bobby was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that the steaming hot water turned extremely chilllie before it reached his body. Bobby stood under the water for what seemed like hours before all the pains from the day had melted away. Bobby turned off the shower and steppped out. He used his mutant power to absorb all the moisture that covered his body.

Bobby walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers. As his eyes closed and sleep started to take over, Bobby thought 'tomorrow's going to be better…It couldn't get any worse than today." Silently in the dark the ice on his chest slowly started to spread onto his left pec.

* * *

AN: this was a little something to start the story off. The next chapter is when everything really happens. 


	2. Cold Heart

Melting the Ice

Ch 2: Cold Heart

Bobby woke up slowly to the annoying beeping of his alarm. The red numbers told him that it was seven thirty. He got out of bed and stretched. He was right he was feeling really good today. The day before was just a case of overload. He had just needed a good night sleep to get over it. He quickly got dressed in his work out clothes and was walking to the elevater when he heard someone yell his name.

Rogue was running towards him. "Are you okay Bobby?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Bobby answered.

"Are you sure…with everything that happened the last few days I wouldn't be alright either." Rogue asked.

"I'm sure." The elevator opened and Bobby stepped into it and said "Don't worry about me Marie after all I still have you." The doors closed leaving a confused Rogue behind. Bobby exited the elevator and walked over to the danger room. The students weren't supposed to use the Danger Room without a teacher present but he didn't care.

The doors closed behind him. "Computer fighting lesson 12! Safety off!" Bobby got into a fighting position as the world around him faded. In front of him stood three huge men.

* * *

Storm had just made it to the sub-basement to find that the Danger Room was already in use. She had thought that the Danger Room had been free today, that everyone was supposed to be taking the day off.

'Professor' Storm thought hoping the telepath would catch her thought.

'Yes Storm'

'is anyone supposed to be in the danger room?'

'No, why?'

'I just got down to the sub-basement and it says that the danger room is being used.'

'head over towards the control room, Wolverine and I will join you shortly.'

Storm walked over to the control room. She had expected one of the trouble makers to be the cause of this, she was completely shocked to see Bobby in the danger room. Bobby was fighting three thugs. A thug with a nife approached him only to be frozen solid. The second thug swung a pipe at him. Bobby grabbed the pipe and the thugs arm and threw him. He grabbed the pipe just in time to block a chain from falling on his head. The chain was stuck on the pipe. Bobby froze the chain, which snapped.

Bobby brought the pipe down on the the third thugs head knocking him out. He then turned to face the second thug which had barely gotten back on his feet.Bobby lifted his free hand and sent sharp pieces of ice flying at the thug. The pieces embeded themselves in the thug boddy. The thug fell lifeless to the floor. Storm watched in fascination as Bobby hit the frozen thug with the pipe, shattering him. Storm was soon joined by the Professor and Wolverine.

They watched in silence as Bobby faught on, not caring if some of the moves he used were fatal blows. When it finally ended they noticed that Bobbys injuries had not disappeared with the hologram. He had been fighting without the safeties on.

"Huh, didn't know the kid had it in him." Logan said.

"This is most Peculiar behavior Professor. Bobby has never used fatal moves before in the danger room." Storm said clearly worried.

"Lets keep an eye on him, I couldn't pick up anything wrong but something tells me that this is going to get a lot worse before its all over."

* * *

Bobby was walking back towards his room to take a shower when he noticed that there was a lot of kids gathering around the windows. They were whispering in excitement. Bobby looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. It was snowing in the middle of June. Bobby shook his head and continued walking to his room. 'Storm must be in a bad mood' Bobby thought. Once again Rogue caught up to him before he could get into his room.

"Bobby have you seen the weather." Rogue asked in excitement. What was she so excited about they did live in the same building as a mutant that could change the weather. Strange weather shouldn't be anything new to them. "Yeah, it's most likely Storm."

"No. I just heard her telling the Professor that it wasn't her fault and that she couldn't change it. Isn't that weird?" Rogue asked practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Storm will figure it out and everything will be back to normal in no time." Bobby said getting really tired of Rogues company.

"Are you okay Bobby you're acting kind of cold." Rogue asked finally clueing in to Bobbys attitude.

"You know what I think what I need is a little time alone."

"Are you breaking up with me."

"I knew you were smarter than you looked." Bobby watched as Rogue broke into tears and ran away. 'Finally she had left. He thought he was going to die of boredom if she hadn't stopped her constant babbling about the weather, and kept asking him if he was alright.'

Bobby entered his bathroom and turned on the water. He quickly pulled his hand out of the water. It was way to hot. He went to turn it colder to find that it was as cold as it could get. 'Oh well, I'll just use my powers to make it colder.' He focused his powers and froze all the pipes. HE stuck his hand under the water and it was now the perfect temperature.

He took of his clothes and looked in the mirror. Most of his chest was now made of ice. What was the most shocking was the fact that his organs had become ice too. If you looked close enough you could see right through him. Bobby raised an eyebrow and got into his shower.


	3. Fire and Ice

Melting the Ice

Ch 3: Fire and Ice

Bobby woke abrubtly. He had no idea why he woke up. His alarm hadn't woken him. There was no one banging on his door nothing. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Bobby sighed he had only been asleep for an hour. The weird thing was that even thought he had worked his body to exhaustion he was no longer tired.

He leaned over and turned on the lamp near his bed. Bobby looked around dispassionately. His room was frozen. The sheets that covered him were so brittle that when he went to get up they shattered into pieces. The floor had a thick layer of ice. Bobby went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He turned on the water. Water sprang from the shower head only to be instantly turned into ice. Bobby raised an eyebrow and turned to the mirror.

His chest was completely made of ice. The ice had started to spread down his arms. It had almost made it to his elbows. It was slowly spreading up his neck also. Bobby looked down to find that his groin was also made of ice. Bobbys other eyebrow joined the first. He wondered if he could still get an erection in this state.

Well, there's only one way to find out. Bobby spent a few minutes trying to think of something erotic. The first thing that came to mind was Rogue naked. It did nothing for him. Why would I find that annoying cow attractive. Storm…no she was way to motherly and who could have sex with their mother. Jean Grey was attractive but she's dead now so that wasn't going to happen.

"Damn that bitch!!She had to go and die before I had the chance to sleep with her." Bobby muttered to the mirror which was now covered with ice.

If none of the girls could do it for him maybe the guys could. Proffessor……not even going there. Wolverine, definitely hot. A bit of a temper problem though, someone would have to house train him before they could do anything with him. 'He's probably an animal in bed though…and it would be kind of fun to walk him around on a leash!' A cold smile spread over his face. That's who he was going to have.

Bobby walked into his room and opened a drawer to get some shorts. After a few minutes he was ready to go (it took him a while to open the frozen shut dresser.) Bobby went to the door and left his room He could feel that someone was in the kitchen. Bobby slowly walked towards the kitchen completely ignorant to the layers of ice he left in his wake.

Bobby finally made it to the kitchen to find that it was only Cyclops. Cyclops had retreated from everyone else after his girlfriend had died. How pathetic, your girlfriend died…WHO CARES!!! Get over it. Love is a stupid useless emotion. You should use the person and throw them away.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge he grabbed a coke. He turned around to see Scott staring at him. Bobby looked down, he wasn't wearing anything but a small pair of shorts that barely covered anything. He looked back up as Scott asked "What's wrong with your chest?"

Bobby walked to a seat and sat down. The seat was automatically frozen. Bobby opened the coke and went to take a drink only to find that it was frozen solid. Bobby put the drink down and turned back to Scott who was still staring. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Bobby said raising an eyebrow when he noticed that Scott was no longer staring at his chest.

Bobby gave the man the once over and was shocked at what he saw. The man was hot in a stick up your butt type of way…If he had his way there would be more than a stick up that fine ass. Bobby slowly spread his legs loving the way that the other man blushed. Bobby got up and slowly walked over to him.

"What are you doing Bobby?" Scott asked nervousely as Bobby invaded his space. Bobby was so close that he could feel the heat coming off the man in torrents. Bobby put his mouth close to Scotts ear and whispered "What do you think I'm doing?"

Bobby licked his ear and smirked at the shiver that ran down the other mans body. "No stop. I don't want you that way." Scott said. Bobby violently pushed Scott onto the floor. He sat down on the mans lap and kissed him. The kiss was very passionate and both of the men were quickly panting in lust.

Bobby back off and said "Really…your bodies saying other wise. " Bobby pushed down on the part of Scotts body that was stabbing him in the butt. Bobby kissed him again and ripped off his shirt. Bobby looked at the man in front of him. Now he was only in a pair of shorts that were barely better than his own. Bobby smiled when he saw Scott's penis sticking out of the top of his shorts.

Scott jerked back when he felt Bobbys cold hand close around his dick. It was actually this cold that broke him out of his stupor. Scott pushed Bobby off of him and said "Stop it. This is wrong! My girl friend just died." Bobby picked himself off the floor and gave the man a dark look.

"Your pathetic. Always whining about something. 'boohoo my girlfriends dead. Now no one will love my anal retentive ass.' "Bobby said mocking the man. "Get over it already. Everyone else has. But I understand no one else could love you the way she did. After all who could love a useless orphan like you. I mean we can't even look into your eyes. There would be no loving glances. No staring into the eyes of the one you love. No who would want to get into a relationship were they couldn't even do those simple things"

Scott shot Bobby in the arm. Bobby looked down at his lower arm. It was bleeding. Bobby struggled to stand and smiled. "Ooooh it burns so good." He watched the shock on Scotts face as his whole arm became ice. Bobby walked up to Scott and said "Your not good enough for me." Bobby punched Scott so hard that he lost conscousness.

Bobby sighed 'I guess I'm not going to get any tonight, oh well, at least I learned that I can still get it up.' Bobby quickly went down to the sub-basement figureing he could work out all this pent up energy. He opened the door to the danger room to find that it was occupied by the animal he had set out to look for.

The bad animal was fighting what looked to be a sentinel. Bobby created a pair of swords out of ice and attacked.

* * *

Wolverine had spent the whole afternooon with a hysterical Rogue. Apparently the popsicle had broken up with her. After he had finally gotten the girl to calm down he had been so angry that he had spent the last two hour in the danger room. He was so into the fight that he barely caught the sent just in time to dodge a sword meant for his neck.

He turned aroundt to find the cause of his anger standing in front of him with what looked like two swords made of ice. Wolverine growled and said "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing" Bobby said right before he aimed another swing at Wolverines head. Wolverine dodged it but ran straight into the second sword. He groaned at the pain. Wolverine looked down to see the second sword sticking out of his stomach. He kicked Bobby. Bobby fell to the floor leaving the sword in his stomach.

Wolverine could feel the ice of the sword freezing his blood. He quickly pulled the sword out and threw it. He looked down at his palm and saw that it was burnt. The kid wasn't playing around he was really trying to kill him. "It looks like your trying to killl me." Wolverine said as he let out his claws. Bobby looked at him and laughed. Wolverine charged him. Bobby did a back flip and threw from his free hand three sharp pieces of ice.

The pieces embedded them selves into Wolverines body. One was in his thigh, one in his arm and the other a few inche above his groin. Wolverine growled and quickly pulled them out when he felt them freezing the body around them.

"That is definitly not what I'm trying to do." Bobby said. Wolverin charged him and pushed him up against a wall. "Then what the hell are you trying to do?" Wolverine growled. Bobby smiled at him and leaned forward.

Bobby pulled him into a kiss. Wolverine was shocked beyond belief. First the kid tries to kill him and now the kids tongue is forcing its way into his mouth. Wolverine let out a growl and deepened the kiss. Damn when did the kid get so good at this…it definitly wasn't with Rogue.

They broke away to get some air when Bobby worked his hand into his pants. He gaasped as Bobbys had wrapped wround him. He looked up when Bobby chuckled and said "Huh, your smaller than Scott." What this punk had been with Scott. Wolverine growled and stabbed the wall right near Bobbys head.

"Don't feel bad Logan you're thicker than him." Bobby said. Wolverine growled and threw him to the ground. Wolverine advanced towards him and said "I'll teach you what you get when you mess around with Wolverine." Logan snarled at the boy.

Logan grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him up. He suddenl felt a deep pain in his stomach. The boy had stabbed him. Logan let out a scream when the boy pulled the dagger up. Logan fell to the floor grabbing him stomach.

"you should know by now Logan that I'm the dangerous one in this little group." Wolverine watche while the dagger in Bobbys hand grew into a sword.

"I wonder if cutting your head off would kill you" Bobby raised the sword up and said "I guess we'r e going to find out." The sword started to swing down when Bobby was hit by a beam of red energy. Bobby flew into the wall and stayed down.

Scott ran to Wolverine. "Are you okay?" Wolverine tried to stand up but fell down. He could feel the burn and his other wounds starting to heal but it was going to take a while for the gaping stomach wound to heal. "I'll be okay it's just going to take a while for my body to heal all these wounds."

Wolverine and Scott turned around at the gasp. Storm and the Professor were standing at the door way. "What is going on here?" The Professor demanded.

"Bobby came on to me in the kitchen and when I refused he nocked me out, when I came around I went looking for him and found him just about to kill Wolverine." Scott said.

The Proffessor went next to Bobby and looked him over. "Oh my god." He let out with a gasp.

"He has no emotions. Somethings happenning to him that's making it were he can't feel anything." The Proffessor turned to the rest of them and said "And the ice covering his body is not natural. He is slowly turning into ice. I think I might know what's happening to him."

" So What's happening to the posicle"Wolverine grunted out.

""I've only heard of one case of this ever happening. When two mutants of completely opposite powers become close a bond forms between them. Making them what you could call soulmates. The problem is that they can no longer live without their counter part. If they stay to long apart they start to become like their power. In Bobbys case he becomes like ice. A cold cruel person uncapable of feeling any emotion." The Proffessor said.

"What made the bond form between Bobby and John? We've had other mutants with completely opposite powers before and this has never happened before. " Storm asked.

"It's theorised that the bond is formed by an exchange of DNA. Either Bobby had sex with John or he even could have just kissed him. When their bodies came in contact with the others DNA it changes their own. We are barely learning about this phenomenon." The Proffessor answered.

"If this is happenning to Bobby is the same thing happening to John." Cyclops asked.

"Yes."

Wolverine grunted and said "Somewhere Magneto is dealing with one dangerous fire."

* * *

"You thought you could control me! You thought you could bend me to your will. Keep my flames from burning you." John yelled as the flames around him grew to amazing heats. It was so hot the the metal of the walls were melting.

Magneto backed away from the inferno in front of him. There was nothing he could do to stop the young man in front of him, even if he were to throw metal at him it would vaporise before it came close to the boy.

"I am above you. You are nothing compared to the power that I possess. And you dare to keep me from him."

"Who are we keeping you from?" Mystique asked.

"My love, my cold one…THE ONE THAT COMPLETES ME…For this you must die!!!" John raised his hands and the air itself burst into flames. John smiled at the screams that met his ear.

John walked out of the burning building melting the sand under his feet. The plants around him were soon ash. John smiled and said "Don't worry my beloved I'm coming and I will kill anyone who comes between us."


	4. Blazing Path

Melting the Ice

Ch 4: Blazing Path

The residents of the Baxter building have had a busy month. First they were called to save the planet from Galactus, then they had to close a rift in reality. The month had been filled with disasters that had to be stopped. The Fantastic Four was in dire need of a break, but apparently they weren't going to get it any time soon.

They had been called in to check on a phenomenon; something was leaving a path of fire behind them and they were heading to New York. Nothing was really known about what it was. All they really knew was that every where it went only ashes remained. Luckily no one had been hurt yet.

"Are we there yet?" The Human Torch asked in a child like voice.

"We should be approaching it's last known location any time now." Mr. Fantastic responded. Sue gasped when she saw the gigantic cloud of smoke. The wood near the road were on fire for a few seconds before the trees turned to ash. When she looked closer she was shocked to see that a person was walking ahead of the flames.

The Fantastic Four landed near the road and went up to the person. It was a young man that seemed to glow with a red intensity. He had blonde hair and was in pretty good shape. Almost all of his clothes had been burned off, all that remained was a little piece of cloth that covered his private parts. It didn't look like that would remain for much longer.

"The Fantastic Four, and what do I owe this honor?" The young man asked.

"The fact that your destroying everything around you." The Thing grumbled out. The boy looked around and saw that everything was burning. The tar of the road was bubbling under his feet.

"Oh, I guess I am." The boy said as if barely noticing it.

"We can't let you go any furthur." Mr. Fantastic told the boy.

"Try and stop me." The boy slowly started walking the road bubbling ahead of him, the trees getting incinerated. The Human Torch shot at him knowing that he was the only one that would be able to stand the heat around this kid. The boy caught him by the neck and said "You think you can hurt me with fire…think again." The boy drained the fire off the Human Torch. The fire went into his body.

The boy tossed the Human Torch aside and kept on walking. The Thing picked up a large boulder and tossed it at the boy. The Boulder melted into magma and fell to the floor before even reaching him. The Invisible Woman threw an invisible force at him and it seemed to makehim stumble. The boy stopped and looked at her.

"No one will stop me from getting to my beloved Iceman." The boy raised his hand and sent a beam of liquid fire at the woman. Sue barely had time to raise a force field in time. She jumped to the side as her shield broke.

"Team retreat we can't beat him." Mr. Fantastic said.

As They were flying away the Human Torch asked "So what now boss?"

"We're going to the X-Men. One of their members is called Iceman and I think they might know what's going on."

* * *

Bobby slowly woke up. That prick had knocked him out. He knew he should of killed him when he had the chance. He looked around and saw the he was in the medical bay and had a line attached to his arm. Apparently they were feeding him a sedative and hadn't noticed that the liquid had been frozen in the tube.

Who needed Wolverine He could do a lot better than that animal anyways. Maybe he was looking at it the wrong way the whole time. Maybe he should look outside of the X-Men and their pesky morals. He definitly wasn't going to sleep with anyone normal. So who did that leave him?

Well, there was the Fantastic Four. The Thing was definitly out of the question, he liked tall muscular men but he prefered them to be made out of flesh. Mr. Fantastic had a certain charmin a dad kind of way. The problem was he would most likely bore him to death with the physics behind his power. Now the Invisible Woman was definitely hot, but she was to into her Boytoy to even think about cheating on him, and she was a woman, and they're always so demanding.

Then their was the Human Torch, now that was one hot man. There was definitly some possibilities there. Lets hold him as a back up. Then there was Magneto's little possy. Most of them were just disgusting. TO bad Storm fried the Toad, he looked kind of hot if only you could get him to take a bath. Magneto was as bad as the Proffessor. Mystique had a lot of possibilities…Nah it would get tiring after a while and who wanted to be with a blue freak anyways.

John…John, John,John….The hot pyromaniac. The Blonde walking orgasm. The man who could have you moaning with a smile. He was just the bad boy that Bobby needed. His old friend would have no problem fulfilling his needs. He could see John riding him for hours. Bobby smiled and got off the bed.

He tore the line out of his arm and walked over to the door. He froze the door until it was very brittle. Bobby kicked the door and watched as it crumble before him. Bobby stepped into the hallway. He walked to the elevator and got in.

Now all he had to do was find John.


	5. Bobby vs the XMen and the FF

Melting the Ice

Ch 5: Bobby vs. the X-men & the FF

Bobby waited semi-patiently as the elevater doors opened. He steped out and saw that Rogue was standing in front of him obviously trying to bar his way. Bobby laughed, did the Proffessor think that this pathetic girl could stop him. Come on, he had beaten the legendary Wolverine. Without even breaking a sweat I might add.

"Bobby I can't let you leave." Rogue said with a little bit of her anxiety showing through her rough façade.

"Who's going to stop me?" Bobby asked looking around. Once again everything around him was frozen. The doors to the elevater was frozen shut. Bobby started to walk by Rogue. He saw Rogues hand coming towards him, he side steped and sent a hand out that froze Rogues feet to the floor.

Bobby turned to leave but sensed a source of heat creeping up on him. There was only one person in the mansion that could move that quitely. Bobby kept on moving as he made a dagger made of ice. Just as Wolverine growled Bobby turned around and slashed the dagger across Wolverines throught.

" Maybe with your vocal cords severed you'll actually stop growling." Bobby said dispasionatly as he watched the look of surprise come over Wolverines face as he fell to the floor. He turned just in time to get hit by a beam of red energy. He flew and hit the wall with enough force that pictures and mirrors fell to the floor.

"So now you try to kill your friends Bobby?" Cyclops asked with his hand ready at his visor.

"Come on, you and me both know he'll heal before he dies of blood loss." Bobby smirked and said "And don't even tell me that you never wanted to shut him up." Cyclops pressed the button that let his visor shoot his beam but it did nothing.

"Oh are you trying to use your power. Sorry but while we were having our little conversation I was freezing the mechanisms in you visor solid."Bobby threw his hand up and sent a giant piece of ice straight into Cyclops' leg. Bobby continued on his way.

"Oh and I would thaw Rogues feet out before the nerves die…It would be a shame if the Leech had to loose her feet." Bobby said as he turned around the corner. When he had almost made it into the front foyer he ran into Kitty.

"Hey Kit…Sorry Busy now come back later. Maybe after you've hit puberty."Bobby said. Kitty wouldn't let him pass.

"Bobby you can't hurt me everything you throw at me will go right through me." Kitty smiled in victory. Bobby threw an ice shard through her and smirked when she fell to the ground. Bobby leaned over her and said "You see when someone feels cold it's because thermal energy is leaving their body and entering the object/air. So you might be imune to the ice itself but your body still lost a drastic amount of thermal energy making some of your systems go into shock." Bobby patted her head and stepped over her.

Bobby reached for The handle of the front door when the Proffessor said "Bobby you can't leave." Bobby turned and gave him an annoyed look.

"What is up with you guys? God all I want is a good tumble and none of you will get off your high horse and let me have a good time." Bobby said.

He felt a pressure at the back of his head and he felt a rage come over him.

"Don't even try to mess with my head, I can freeze the blood in your brain before you can even get past my mental shields."Bobby opened the door and started to walk away.

* * *

The Fantastic Four was close to the X-mansion when their engines failed and they had to make an emergency landing. A while back the blistering heat had turned into a blizard. The engine was so cold that not even the Human Torch could heat it up. They were forced to walk the rest of the way to the mansion.

"I Hate the COLD!!" Johnny yelled.

"Will you shut up. All you've done for the last ten is complain."Ben growled.

"Will you two stop it." Sue said rubbing her head.

"He started it."

"No You did."

"Shut up. Do you guys see that?" Reed asked pointing towards a figure in the distance.

"It looks like a person." Reed said. They watched as a man slowly walked towards them. They were shocked by his appearance. He was walking barefooted in the snow and only wearing very short shorts. They then noticed that most of his body was made of ice. He stopped and looked at them.

"Huh. The Fantastic Four, what is this super heroe week?" The man said.

"Are you part of the X-Men?" Sue asked.

"Please those losers. I just kicked their ass." The man said snorting in disgust.

"Please like you could beat Wolverine." Johnny said with a laugh.

"That animal would be without a head if that one eyed freak hadn't pulled a cheap shot and hit me when my back was turned." The man said with anger showing in his voice. The man stared at them for a while and started walking past them.

"Where do you think you're going?" The thing asked stepping in front of the man. The man said "To find a certain blond pyromaniac." The man tried to step past him but the thing wouldn't move.

"You know you are very annoying." With that the man threw his hands up and the Thing was frozen in a block of ice. The man threw a shard of ice that hit Mr. Fantastic in the stomach. Sue grabbed the man in a shield and started to squeeze. IT looked like she was going to win until the temperature dropped drastically. The air in her lungs even started to burn. Her shield dropped when she hit the floor.

The Human Torch flamed on and shot fire at the man. It hit him directly. The boy smiled and said "That felt good." He walked up to the Torch and pulled him into a kiss. Johnny was shocked he fought him at first but soon gave into the pleasure. He was so into the kiss that he didn't feel all of his heat leaving him and going into the man.

Bobby dropped the now unconciouse Johnny into the snow. Bobby said "I'm coming baby. Your ice mans coming." HE created an ice slide and slid on his way completely oblivious that his neck and arms were no longer made of ice.


	6. Clash of the Elements

Melting the Ice

Ch 5: Clash of Elements

"We can't do anything to stop them. I think Bobby showed us that right now niether one of them can be stopped." The Proffessor said. He looked around the room. Cyclops sat with his leg wrapped in bandages. Wolverine had fully healed from his throught injuries. Storm had found the Fantastic Four on her search for Bobby.

Johnny, Rogue, Reed, and Kitty were all in the medical bay being watched over by Beast.

"If we can't beat them what can we do? They both are heading to New York city, we can't let their destructive forces meet there." Sue said.

"Also it seems that Bobby is creating a cold current around him and John is creating a heat wave. If they are to meet it is quite possible that a tornado will be formed." Storm said.

"We can't fight them again." The Proffessor said. He looked at Wolverine when he grunted. "Wolverine Bobby almost killed you two times. If Cyclops hadn't stopped him both times you would have been injured beyond your healing factor. Bobby and John have both shown the willingness to kill in their current state. So no matter what we can not confront them."

"Proffessor, we still have to protect innocent bystanders from them." Storm said.

"I know that's were the problem is, we have to keep them from hurting others without confronting them ourselves."They all sat there trying to think of what the hell they could do when Cyclops laughed and smiled.

"God, we were going at it all wrong. Maybe we shouldn't be trying to stop them from meeting. Instead we should be helping them." Cyclops said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Bobby was walking down the road of ice when he felt the Proffessor pushing at his mind. Bobby sighed and said "Sorry Proffessor but I'm busy right now." Bobby kept on walking. He walked towards a tree and rested his hand on the frozen bark trying to sense were John was.

'You're looking for John right.' The etheral voice said in his head. Bobby leaned his head against the tree and said "I need him."

'I might be able to help you find him.'

"Were is he." Bobby said violently pushing away from the tree causing it to crack in half.

'I'm not sure if I should tell you.'

Bobby's hands became fists and the snow turned into hail. He felt the ice grow along his chest onto his arms and legs. "If you get in my way I will kill you."

'Don't lose your temper young man I will tell you where you can meet him.' Bobby smiled at the news that he would be seeing his John soon.

* * *

John was walking in front of a cloud of smoke. The last piece of his clothes had turned to ash a long time ago. His body glistened with sweat. His blond hair fell and stuck to his forhead. He took a stp down the street that was bubbling. Everywhere his foot stepped the tar evaporated. The air around him flickered with little sparks of flame.

'John I've heard you've been creating quite a stir.'

John stopped and stared ahead. "Proffessor, what's up Q ball?"

'Have you been searching for someone?'

John started walking again and said "Yes…I have." John kept on walking

'Is it Bobby?' John stopped and growled

"Were is he?"

'He's out looking for you. He needs you…he's slowly fading into ice.'

"IS my baby okay." John asked getting worried.

'If you want to help him I can tell you were you can meet him.'

* * *

Bobby stood in the field that the proffessor had told him to wait for John. He saw a bright flash of red and turned around. IN front of him stood the man of his dream. John stood in front of him in all his glory. His body glowed a red color, the light from the fire shined off the sweat on his body. His hair seemed to glow a reddish blonde.

John looked and saw that Bobby's chest had a mist coming off his body from the ice. He wore some very short shorts that were almost in tatters. John moved forward and pulled Bobby against him. Steam came off there bodies as Johns body cooled and the ice on Bobby's body melted. Their mouths met in a kiss of passion.

The cold all consuming prison that Bobby had found himself slwoly started to melt away. John burned like a firey star next to his cold beauty. John slowly lowered Bobby to the floor and covered him with his body. They were so lost in their passion that they didn't even notice the weather turning darker around them. Bobby let out a gasp as John filled him with one thrust. Bobby started to moan as John slowly started thrusting. The clouds lowered and formed a small tornado.

Bobby moaned and burried his face into Johns neck. John thrust in violently hitting Bobbys prostate. Bobby bit Johns shoulder as the ecstasy came over his body. John was quickly bringing him over the edge. Bobby cried out as John brought him over the edge with one deep thrust. John groaned at the tightening of muscle around him. He slowly thrust again feeling himself on the edge.With one final thrust he filled Bobby with his essence.

They stayed in each others arms lying on the now green field, staring up at the blue sky. John slowly ran his hand up Bobbys back. Bobby slowly raised his head to look into Johns eyes.

"Now what?"

"I don't know maybe we should get dressed."

"John you burnt off the only article of clothing we had between us."

"So we're stuck in the middle of the forest with no clothes. I guess it could be worse."

Bobby lowered his head onto Johns should and burried his head into his neck.

"Are you going back to Magneto?"

"Ummm, I kind of killed him."

"You killed him!!" Bobby took that in for a moment and then said "So where are we going?"

"I guess we'll go back to the X-Men."

"Ummm, I almost killed them."

"You almost killed them….even Wolverine?"

"Yeah I kind of slit his throught and then I was about to cut of his head before Cyclops stopped me."

Bobby sat up and pulled John into a sitting position "I have an aunt who might take us in for a little while."

"Sure lets go there." John stood up and pulled Bobby to his feet. They turned to leave when they heard someone cough behind them. Bobby quickly jumped behind John. John didn't bother covering up. Before them stood Wolverine,Cyclops, and the Human Torch all staring at them.

"Where do you think you 're going?" The Human Torch asked as his eyes slowly traveled up their bodies.

Bobby and John gulped and knew they were in trouble.

……uhhhh…..THE END?...


End file.
